


storm weather [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Swimming In The Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: you and luffy get a stupid idea and zoro's sent to go make sure neither of you die.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro & You, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	storm weather [ roronoa zoro ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off of personal experience and.... yea

it’s raining.

pretty heavily, to be fair. nami had predicted this hours ago but none of you expected it to be  _ this _ bad. it’s begun to thunder, too, rumbling low in the sky enough to make your bones shake. it’s just blackness in front of you, forever stretching into the vast horizon of the grand line.

your cheek is pressed up against the window, a pout present on your lips. you were hoping it was going to be a nice day, really; you were planning to go out and do some tanning and just relax on deck, but mother nature had other plans. luffy’s beside you, his face also squished against the glass, silently cursing the sky. 

a lightbulb pops up in your brain.  _ bingo _ .

“luffy,” you say.

he whines in response, the front of his hat flipping up as he drags his face down the window with a squeak.

“wanna do something  _ fun _ ?”

the two of you are smirking dangerously at each other. from other parts of the kitchen, the rest of the crew gives the two of you questionable looks. chopper scoots closer to zoro, his small arms wrapping around his arm.

“that doesn’t look good,” sanji starts, pulling the cigarette from his lips.

nami hums in thought, eyes narrowed into slits. “no, no it doesn’t,” she mutters in response as she watches the two of you rise from where you sit. “hey! where are you two going?”

you pause, slowly looking at her and giving her a grin. “we just wanna try something, is all.” you explain, shrugging deviously.

luffy drags you out of the room before nami can speak more, a yelp leaving your mouth. it’s only seconds before they watch you and luffy tug off your shirts and bottoms, kiddie floaties slipped onto his arms, jumping overboard.

“why is luffy going into the water?!” usopp screams, shooting up from where he sits.

“it’s fucking  _ storming _ , why are they in the water?!” nami is practically fuming, chopper swears he sees steam coming from her ears and scoots closer to the swordsman. she snaps her eyes to the side, locked on the sleeping man. “zoro, go make sure they don’t die.”

zoro sighs, pushing himself to stand with his katanas as a response. as soon as he leaves the room rain is darkening his hair, his shirt sticking to his chest. he can hear you and luffy giggling down below as it grows louder, the soft grumbling of the thunder breaking through your laughs.

“oh, hey zoro.”

he stops. your cheeks are flushed from the cold, hair slicked back, eyelashes wet. a genuine grin is on your face, an eye squeezed closed as you peer up at him, skin glistening from the sheen of water. god, you look fucking  _ stunning _ , and he has to take a deep breath before he speaks.

“you guys need to come inside, it’s not safe out here.” he snaps, shoving his hands in his pockets after tossing the ladder down.

luffy pokes his head in his field of view as you pout, a hand on the step of the ladder. “we’re fine, zoro. luffy’s floating just fine and i’m doing great. it’s actually really fun, you should come in.” 

zoro frowns. “no.”

you frown back. “yes. luffy, tell him to come in.”

luffy mimics your frown. “zoro, get in right now or i’ll put you on night watch for the entire week.”

“no you won’t,” he retorts before looking back to you, “get inside, you’re gonna catch a cold.”

you roll your eyes, dropping back in the water to float on your back. “worried about me but not your own captain? how rude.”

“he can handle himself just fine. you, on the other hand, can but not as well.” 

you glare up at him, annoyance setting in your gaze. his face is blank as he stares down at you, but his stomach twists when your eyes lock with his. you do not look happy, the rest of the crew is aware they shouldn’t mess with you when you’re pissed-- luffy is even swimming a bit to the side-- but he’s really testing you right now.

“ _ zoro _ .”

“yes?”

“i’ll take on the rest of your night duties for the rest of the week if you get in for at  _ least _ five minutes.”

he purses his lips to consider but comes to the conclusion that it’s a good deal before kicking his shirt and shoes off. you grab luffy and tug him to the side so zoro can dive in, splashing you both in the face as he submerges. rising to the surface, he gasps for air and shakes the water from his face a bit. your breath catches in your throat, watching the droplets glide down his tanned skin, lips parted in want for oxygen.

“happy?” he asks, raising his brows.

you smirk. “yes,” you reply, arms raising. he has no time to stop you before your arms lunge forward, splashing a great deal of water into his face.

once he recovers he’s diving for you, grabbing you by the shoulders and shoving you under. a splashing fight emerges between the three of you and you don’t realize how much time has passed before the only light comes from the flood light on the main mast. luffy’s already retired due to the weakness from the water and it’s just you two.

zoro has you underwater again, laughing maniacally as you scratch at his arms. you manage to land a solid kick to his inner thigh that has him pulling his hands off you with a pained yelp. you emerge, gasping for air and scrambling for something to grab onto while you regain your strength. your hands clasp onto his biceps as you let your lungs fall back into a regular pattern, eyes fluttered closed. 

“hey, you okay?”

your eyes open and  _ wow _ , your noses are practically touching. his breath smells of sake and mint, fanning over your face in hot waves, plump lips parted. black irises are flickering from your own to your lips and back, pink tongue darting out to wipe the salt from his pink skin. you can feel his skin grow warm beneath your hand and his heartbeat through his chest, and suddenly you’re so aware of  _ him _ . it’s taking all your strength not to devour him as your own but he’s leaning in, slowly,  _ slowly _ …

“hey, you guys should come in, you’re--”

you jump off of each other, necks snapping upwards towards the deck. robin’s staring down at the two of you, her mouth slightly agape, eyes widened. you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in, thank  _ god _ it’s her.

“you don’t tell  _ anyone _ about this.” zoro snaps, pointing a finger up at her.

she only grins. “of course. come inside, dinner’s ready and you’ll catch a cold.” 

you only nod, cheeks too flushed form embarrassment, refusing to make eye contact. she walks away and you sigh, gripping the ladder, beginning to climb up. zoro’s hand finds your waist and pulls you down a bit, and when you turn to question him you’re quickly shut up.

his lips are on yours in an instant, softer than you’ve ever expected from him but he’s so incredibly  _ gentle _ . zoro’s tongue has a salty tange to it as it slips into your mouth, your sigh of approval driving him to pull you closer. with a grin he pulls you into his arms, his other holding you two afloat from the ladder step, drowning in each other’s lips.

being out in the rain won’t hurt for a little longer, will it?


End file.
